Bones in danger
by sesshomarus pet
Summary: bone finds out about a long lost secreat that endangers her life
1. Chapter 1

Bones in danger

**Chapter 1**

Bones sat in her lab going over and over the report she had hit a dead end and couldn't think of any way out Kimi was dead and there were no leads left.

"Bones you're great whether you can figure this out or not stop stressing" Booth said sweetly.

"No I'm not if I fail then I am not the best. If i am not the beat then we shouldn't be partner's" Bones said starting to cry.

"Doesn't worry even if you fail one case you will still be the best" booth was tiring to comfort her.

"No not if someone else finds out what happened" bones said now completely freaking out. "Bones they would never separate us not even if you failed completely"

"Booth we can't be separated not now not ever and if I fail they will separate us and no one will be able to stop it not Cam not Ange not anyone" Bones's voice shook with fear. The door opened again this time Ange walked in looking horrified.

"What's wrong with you?" Booth asked

"I need Bones now!!!!!!!!!!" Angela sounded frantic with worry

"What do you need?" Booth asked.

"I need Bones...am...alone it's ...am... personal"

"No if it's personal than all the more reason for me to be there" booth was getting frustrated.

"He is a great moral support Ange please?"

"Ok fallow me both of you" they walked down to the other end of the lab Angela had her computer up and running it had four sets of DNA on it. one was no shock Kimi's the other three were a total shock. Me, Russ and our father.

"Ange what the hell?" I was to confused to even look.

"Bones are you sure Russ was you mother's first child?" Booth sounded so horrified.

"Yes" bones said defensively then "no not really"

"Bones look" Angela indicated Kimi's DNA then mine "the computer said you should be half sisters. but that your father's not related to her"

"Angela you are suggesting that my mother had a child with another man then had me and Russ"

"A well bone that is what it looks like and Kimi was adopted at a young age according to her adopted parents" Booth said warily.

"But according to my age calculations she would have been born the year before Russ. And my parents had been married for two years before Russ was born so that doesn't make any sense"

"So my mother was cheating on my dad but with who?" Bones asked.

"Why should we know she was your mother" Angela said.

"How do we find a father?" Bones asked

"Put the DNA in again and see if Ange one comes up apart from you your mom and Russ come up" Angela didn't sound hopeful.

"Why sound so dull?" Bones asked.

"If it was another member of the gang then we wouldn't have there DNA" Angela answered.


	2. arguing

"Does that meen we have to track down this whole that gang" Booth looked horified at the thought.

" Well yes unless you can think of another way to find her father without testing every human being on this planet" Angela looked down ashamed that she couldn't find an easer solution.

"Booth you are making her feel bad there isn't another way and that is not her falt so don't blame her" Bones was over protective of Angela and she knew it but she didn't care.

"Ok jeese Bones no need to flip out I just don't fancy chacing any of your fathers gang alright Bones I am not doing anything to Angela" Booth put his hands up like he was surendering to the police.

"Stop arguing you ack like you are married the way that you fight" Angela said sounding earatated.

"And you would know alot about that seeing as how you have been married once and tried to get married again with ouot getting divorced from the first husband Ange"

"See Bones I haven't do anything to her you're the one humilliating her" Booth said.

"And I am her closest friend so I have a right to humilliate her" Bones said

"How does that give you any rights" Booth snapped

"Females tell there close friends everything and in giving up information they give there friens the right to humilliate them if you don't know that then I am suprised you can even get a girlfriend" Bones said snapishly.

"STOP both of you" Angela said

"Now I see why they need counceling" hodgons said.

"We do not we get along just fine" Booth said hugging Bones.

"Why are you hugging me Booth we don't have that good of a relationship" Bones said

" It is a deminstration of friendship most people when they see a friend they hug Bones" booth said

"Not me Booth I find it disturbing and a sign of love Now let's go and find the gang we're waisting time and we don't want them to go after me and Russ" Bones turned and walked out of the room. then looked around and said "Come on Booth lets go"

"Go where exactly?" booth asked.

"To my house so we can look for anything of my fathers that might lead us to his gang now let's go we'er waisting valuble time and the more time we waist the more time they have to plot my death and I don't want to die Booth" Bones snapped.

"You shure seem like you have a death wish sometimes" Booth said finaly fallowing Bones to the car.


	3. danger is getting closer

"I don't have a death wish Booth I just want to know what happened to people and if my life is endangered then we only need to hurry up and solve it before they get to me stopping just gives them the idea thst they can get away with anything" Bones Said

Thay finaly reached her house she had nothing of her parents in her house. " You must realy hate them to have nothing of theres in your entire house.

"Mabe If thay hadn't left me, got my mom killed, been gang member thiefs, and liers I would know more about them but you probably know more than I do about my family"

"Do you think Russ might have somthing that will help us because you are useless Bones"

"Now thats the spirit Booth not you're going to die so give up your life and I do have somthing that might be of use to you Booth I said to come here I wouldn't tell you to come here for no reason." Bones said going to the book shelf that probably had hundreds of books on everything. She pulled one down it looked like a scrap book. she handed it to Booth saying "I made it when I was little the year after my parents went missing I took every memory I had and put it into a scrap book to make shure I would never lose the momory of them even if I had lost them. There are pictures of my parents with people I don't know but When I left the house I took every picture I could find while I was looking for my favirot one I foud a box of photos from before me and russ were born. Then when I made this scrap book I put them all in it because I wanted to none day meet the people in the photos and ask them about my parents but I neve saw a single one of them. Looking back I gess it was a good thing I neve saw them but I think they are part of the old gang.

"Wow Bones and you didn't shreded the pictures when you figured out who they probably where." Booth said sounding amazed.

"No Because I wanted revenge on them and I wanted to track them down and kill them one day and without pictures I wouldn't be able to get revenge."

"Ok so you are human enough to want revenge that's a step up from Zack" they looked through the pictures silently untill there was a knock on the door. Bones left the scrap book with booth and went to open the door.

When she opened it there was a man there she couldn't place where she knew him from but he scared her all the same. sudenly in one swift movement he covered her mouth turned her around and pulled her up against himself whispering "If your partner comes out here I will kill him so don't scream" He pulled out a gun and pointed it down the hall to were Booth was.

"Bones who is it?" Booth yelled.Before she could respond her captor pulled her out of the house leaving the door open he pulled her to the elevator then once they were on there way down her put cuffs around my wrists and let go of my mouth. The elevator opened and he walked quickly pulling Bones with him out to a car that started moving as soon as they were in.


	4. trapped with a phyco

Afrter the car started moving her capter blind folded and gagged her. She kicked but he merly bound her ankels

"We know you far to well to give a chance to fight _Doctor _Brendon" his voice was silky smooth without the slightest shudder as if he kidnapped FBI related people every day of his life. Bones tried to yell out but the gag stifeled the noise quite well.

"You are going to listen to me before I give you a chance to talk understood?" this time his voice was harsh like a wip but still feerless. She thought off what Booth would have told her _cooperate till you can fight back_ but booth wasn't here and she was being taken somewhere that she knew in her mind would be impossilbe to get out of and Booth wouldn't want her killed eather so she chose not cooperating. She tried to speek again this time he struck her accross the face. she flew sideways into the side of the van. Still bound and gagged she coulden't do anything as he advanced on her.

"I told you not to try to speek didn't I doctor Brendon" She knodded "Now unless you want to feel my hand agaain I would shut the $# up you $!&" this time I listened to him not daring to try to speek again. After a few secconds he said "I asume you know why you are here" I shook my head. " Becuse we wish to enilate everyone of the gangs children espaessaly you because you are getting in our way noseing around in you sisters death and getting your father arested now we must seek our revenge on you and shut you up once and for all just like your mother she wanted to leave and be a good mother look where it got her Joy dead and that is where it is going to get you." I could no longer restrain my words and feelings I bit the gag hard enough to slide it out of my mouth.

"YOU FILTHY $#&$ I will get revenge for my mother even if it costs me my life. HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KILLED HER AND THEN JUST STAND THERE LIKE SHE ISNT A HUMAN BEING. And DON'T CALL ME JOY" I knew I had hit a nerve when tears of greaf and anguish started to leak form his eyes.

"I Loved your mother she was the only one I would have protected not matter what troble we were in I tried to get her to go to a doctor after he shot her with that stupid gun he used to cary around I tried to get her to go to a doctor but she wouldn't listed I failed and she died but I shure as hell didn't kill her Kimi was my daughter as much as your mothers then she ran off with your father and got pregnat again I didn't care so long as she stayed with me but she didn't she left me, Kimi, and the gang when they went to get her back I told them not to hurt her I tried to protect her don't you get it I tried to **SAVE **her but they still went after her Joy they killed her..."

"DON'T CALL ME JOY my name is Temprance you can call me Temp, Bones, Temprance, or Dr. Brendon But Don't you dare don't you dare call me joy"

"I will callyou what I want to" He jumped at Bones he was going to hit her. he was going to injure or kill her.


	5. Panicing

Booth stood waiting for Bones to come back. Starting to get worried he went to the door. She was gone Booth Ran down the stair case hoping she would still be down there but when he got there she was gone.

Going to the deask he yelled "Have you seen the lady I came in with?"

"Yes she left with another man why are you so worried"

"God $ she's been kidnapped" Booth yelled running out ther was a van at the end of the street but he wouldn't be able to get his car in time pulling out his phone He first called Angela.

"Angela Bones has been kidnapped we have to find her before they kill her" The words tumbled from his mouth so quickly.

"What Bones is gone I thought you weren't letting her out of your sight"

"I wasn't someone knocked on the door she went to get it a minute latter she was gone I herd her voice up untill about three secconds before I go out there."

"So you are telling me you herd her arguing and didn't go to help her?"

"No she wasn't arguing or strugling I thought it might be Russ them she dissappered Angela we have to find her Before they kill her this gang is ruthless.They will tourture her and kill her she could be in pain right now we have to find her"

"Booth calm down we have to get her back alive. The only good thing is they would let her father kill her and he is in jail so all we need to do is make shure we get her before they can get her into her father's cell or get her father out."

"I am comming to the jeffersonian meet me there." Booth was freeking out. he speed all the way there. when he got there they let him into the lab while waiting for Angela his phone rang.

"Booth"

"Agent Booth we have some verry bad news..."

"What tell me now"

"Your partners father has escaped"

"What Keen got out sonofa&$"


	6. Feer

"I'm letting you go you are your mother's daughter I can't let you be killed"he was so quite she could barly hesr him. He through her against the wall untied her wrists and ankles.

"Thank you" She wispered throwing the doors of the van open they were on the highway she jumped out the carr behing them screeched to avoid hitting her. A police officer grabed her throwing her into his car he drove her back to a station she need to call Booth. Pulling out her phone she dialed quickly.

"Booth"

'Booth I am at some station now get me out of here before they come back"

"BONES you're alive now give me a city"

"I don't know" Turning to the cop where am I"

"DC police station."

"I'm in the DC police station Now get me out of here"

"Ok i will be right there Bones just hold on" He keept her on the line untill he arived.

Hugging me he said. "do I have to hold on to you 24 7 untill we catch him. All I did was let you answer the door and you were gone"

"I'm sorry I worried you like that I won't go anywhere without you not even to the door I promis"

"What happened and who was at the door?" Booth asked concerened.

"Well I went to the door he told me he would shoot you if you came so I couldn't screem or fight he took me down stairs and threw me into a van then he told me they were going to kill me like my mother I freeked and said some things I shouldn't have He said he loved my mother and that he was Kimi's mother. And that he would have protected her no mater what happened he said he tried to get her to go to the hospatle and that she wouldn't go that he finaly gave up and then she died." Booth huggend her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of how her mother had died and about the fact that someone had told her to go to the hospatle that listening to them would have saved her life.

"Bones don't cry you can't go back in time and if she didn't listen to her lover then she wouldn't have listened to you" Booth was being sympathetic and kind. "Lets go back to the lab where there is more protection that me because aparently I am not verry good at protecting you"

"Yah lets get out of here" bones was still crying but she wouldn't let it stop them from leaving. The entire ride home she sat staring out the window and crying while Booth drove in silence not wanting to interupt her thoughts.

"Tempe what's wrong?" Angela came went running over to Bones when she walked into her lab "You Never cry. Booth what did you do to her? She wouldn't be crying if you hadn' done something to hurt her."

"I didn't do anything so don't look at me" Booth said

"Ange back off he didn't do anything I'm fine just memories" Bones said


	7. traped agin

"OK but if he didn't do it than who is making you cry" Angela sounded worried. 

"Memories" Bones said

"What memories can do that to you Bones" Angela sounded sacred

"My parents and knowing more and more about what happened to them and that someone tried to get my mother to go to a hospital and she argued and didn't go and then she died because she didn't go and knowing that someone tried to get her to go and she didn't listen it's heart breaking to know that someone tried to save her"

"Honey no matter how many people told her she never would have gone there's nothing anyone could have done"

"Yes but she wasn't ignorant to her injuries she was trying to protect me and Russ because if she went to the hospital they would recognize her as our mother"

"Come on let's go get this gang so we can put your feelings to rest because I hate seeing you cry" Booth sounded concerned so Bones decided to leave the lab and go with him to find the gang.

"Ok I should have gotten the license plate of that car but I didn't

"The man that nearly hit you did get the license plate and now I have it I know where the car is parked right now because of traffic cameras so lets go" as we left the room I asked

"Where is the car?"

"Right underneath you they came here in hopes they get you before I could find you and keep you within my eye sight but we are going down there and we are going to get them and figure out who did this to Kimi before they get the opportunity to do it to you I dont want you hurt so stay behind me when we get down there" as they reached the underground parking lot bones stepped out in front of Booth and pulled out a gun

"What did I say about behind me Bones?"

"I feel safer in front of you because this way you can see me if someone tries to take me"

"fine but don't shoot anyone"

"Alright" They walked to a car that she knew was the car she had been thrown out of

"here" she whispered. then she hit the window glass fell everywhere someone tumbled out holding a gun. Bones pulled the trigger hitting him in the leg where she had aimed

"I said no shooting Bones"

"I felt it was necessary"

"I said if I thought it was necessary not if you thought it was a fun thing to do"

"I don't shoot people because it is fun now where the hell did he go?"

"WE LOST HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weren't you watching him Bones"

"NO I was listening to you yelling at me for shooting him" Bones yelled indignetly.

"Well we need to find him"

"Yah so letys stop arguing over who was suposed to be watcheing him"

"There the elivator door is open" Bones yelled running toard the door.

"Wait he could still be in there so stay behind me"

"No I don't want to be behind you I am a good shot so why should I have to be behind you" Said Bones walking into the elivator. She checked the shafte and then said "It's clear so lets go" on the way up her cellphone rang

"Brendon"

"Hay it's Ange there's a crazy manicac up here taring apart your office so come back up here"

"I on my way see if you can stop him untill I can get up there" she hung up.

"Who was that?" Booth asked.

"Ange He's up in my lab taring it apart" the elivator stoped Bones pulled out her gun and ran throught to her office there he was pointing a gun at Angela.

"Don't you touch her she hasn't done anything to you I have and I am here so take me nut let her go"

"Now why would I do that I got you here so now I can kill you both all I kneed is that agent friend of yours"

"NO YOU LEAVE BOTH OF THEM ALONE" He raised his hand and struck Angela

"Shut up or I will hit her again see this is how this works you yell at me I hit her because it causes you pain to know that what you say causes her pain" He said calmly


	8. final fight

Bones jumped up and ran to her attacker throughing him away from Angela.

"You &$!" He yelled

"Anage Get out and find Booth tell him where I am so he will get in here now"

"No sweety I am not leaving you in here alone he will take you away before I can even find Booth"

"Angela just go I can handel myself for a minet or two" Angela walked mabe an inch out of the office then screamed

"BBBBOOOOTTTTHHHH COME TO BONES'S OFFICE BEFORE SHE GETS KILLED" Then she came back in

"Are you ok?" Booth said bursting through the door. Bones had her captor on the ground with one foot on his back.

"I Don't know what do you think Booth?" Bones said sarcasticly "I could use someone to tie up this murdering sociopath so I don't have to stand here forever" Bones said. while Booth handcuffed the man Bones staied on him to make shure he didn't get away once they had taken him to the FBI Bones thought of only one thing _could this man have saved her mother and if so why hadn't he _


End file.
